


À Orzammar.

by Dienael



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/pseuds/Dienael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meurtrière, c'est le nom que l'on donne à l'héritière Aeducan. Meurtrière, meurtrière, meurtrière, soufflent les nains d'Orzammar lorsque les gardes des ombres viennent chercher leur aide. Meurtrière. En principe, cela n'aurait pas dû la toucher. Mais il y a le silence de ses compagnons quand l'accusation est portée et le doute qui la ronge, doucement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	À Orzammar.

**Author's Note:**

> En ce moment je joue beaucoup trop à Dragon Age:Origins. Je n'ai toujours pas fini le jeu mais je suis déjà beaucoup trop attachée aux personnages et en rentrant à Orzammar avec mon personnage nain je me suis sentie obligée d'écrire un petit quelque chose. En espérant que vous appréciez !

Meurtrière, c'est le mot qui claque, dur, amer, aux portes d'Orzammar. Personne ne relève. Meurtrière, c'est le mot qui la poursuit, comme une malédiction, qui s'attache à ses pas alors qu'elle pénètre dans la montagne qui était auparavant sa maison, sa patrie, toute sa vie. Meurtrière, c'est le mot qui attaque, lancinant, qui la griffe, qui l'harcèle, ce mot qui s'attache aux lèvres de ceux qui la regardaient avec bienveillance un jour et qui la jugent, à présent, assassin, fratricide, régicide.  
Derrière elle, personne ne relève. Elle ferme les yeux.  
Elle fait comme si elle ne sentait pas le regard qui lui transperce la nuque.

Il y a de quelque chose de fébrile lorsqu'elle ôte enfin ses gants de veridium pour les poser dans l'alcôve qu'on lui a assigné, quelque chose d'hésitant, de fragile, alors qu'elle se dépouille de ses possessions, de ses protections, de ses plus fidèles alliés. Assise sur sa couche, elle les observe, amas de métal tâché de sang et de boue alors qu'elle enfile d'un geste malhabile une tunique que Wynne lui a prêté. Elle est bien trop grande, bien trop large, aussi, formant comme un traîne sur le sol alors qu'elle se redresse, erre dans la pièce, infatigable et anxieuse, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Meurtrière, lance le garde de l'entrée, meurtrière, renchérit le marchand. Meurtrière, meurtrière, meurtrière, susurrent ses pires angoisses tout contre son oreille lorsqu'elle pense au silence d'Alistair.

Il y a quelque chose de douloureux de savoir son sens de l'honneur bafoué. Elle se sait innocente, connaît tous les tenants et aboutissants, sait trop bien à quel point les rumeurs entachent, souillent, s'insinuent. La flamme de la bougie vacille lorsqu'elle passe ses doigts au-dessus. Elle pense, un instant, à aller le retrouver, à lui expliquer, à parler, parler, parler, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de se taire, jusqu'à ce qu'il rit, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui lance une plaisanterie douteuse. Les dents serrées, elle se fait violence. Elle n'a pas à s'expliquer. Elle n'a pas à se justifier. Il devrait savoir. Ils devraient tous savoir.  
Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.  
Elle ne répond pas.

Elle a les yeux posés sur la bougie lorsque la porte s'ouvre, soufflant la seule source de lumière de la pièce. Elle bat des cils, elle plisse les yeux, relève la tête, une main tendue vers son épée, par habitude, par méfiance. Il ne faut qu'une seconde pour qu'elle le reconnaisse, une seconde, seulement, pour qu'il imprègne la pièce de cette présence devenue familière, presque rassurante. Il sourit. 

Machinalement, elle tend les mains vers lui. Ce n'est pas une habitude, ça n'a rien d'habituel. Elle n'a jamais été tactile, il a toujours été timide. Il serre fort ses doigts dans les siens, s'agenouille près de la chaise, doucement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'échappe, qu'elle ne s'enfuit. Aeducan ne recule devant rien. Elle n'a jamais craint la mort, de la subir ou de l'infliger, n'a jamais craint ni son passé, ni son futur, victime d'un optimisme terrible et dément, d'un sens de l'honneur beaucoup trop fort pour qu'elle puisse reculer devant rien. 

« Alistair, je voulais te dire- » commence-t-elle, d'une voix un peu moins assurée que d'habitude, plus basse, moins vive.  
« Si petite et si bruyante. » soupire-t-il, en caressant son poignet du pouce, une lueur taquine au fond des yeux alors qu'il se fend d'un sourire. « J'ai ramené à boire. »

Il y a le silence, dans la pièce, un bruissement de tissu alors qu'il se redresse pour déboucher la bouteille, une main toujours dans la sienne et l'air faussement dramatique. 

« J'aurais bien sabré la bouteille mais j'ai craint que tu ne goûtes pas ce genre d'humour. » ajoute-t-il, d'une voix tranquille, en lui adressant un clin d’œil. 

Elle hésite un instant, se mord le creux de la joue. Lorsque, finalement, elle éclate de rire, Alistair ferme les yeux, rassuré.  
La main d'Aeducan ne quitte pas la sienne.


End file.
